heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Phineas and Ferb
"Phineas and Ferb" is the theme song for the television series Phineas and Ferb and was performed by the band Bowling For Soup. Its second version named "Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day" was performed by the same band in the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," and then was released as part of the official series soundtrack. In the movie; Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, one lyric from this song could be heard as part of the song "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)". In the Season 4 episode "Doof 101", Dr. Doofenshmirtz sang a version of the theme song with altered lyrics. In the last episode of the series; "Last Day of Summer", the same lyric from this song was altered and could be heard as part of the song "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together". There is two version, one for each Phineas and Ferb's Winter Vacation, sung the first for the double episode "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" and the second for the episodes "For You Ice Only" and "Happy New Year!". In 2011, the song was adapted by Disney sibling networks ESPN and ABC for the Little League World Series. Lyrics Original Theme There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation Then school comes along just to end it So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe... Building a rocket Or fighting a mummy Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower Discovering something that doesn't exist Phineas: Hey! or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves Creating nanobots Or locating Frankenstein's brain Phineas: It's over here! Finding a dodo bird Painting a continent Or driving our sister insane Candace: Phineas! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall Phineas Come on Perry! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: '' Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!'' Today is Gonna Be A Great Day There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, 'Till school comes along just to end it, So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe... Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the Eiffel tower, Discovering something that doesn't exist, Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves, creating nano-bots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain, Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane This could possibly be the best day ever, And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day! Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster. Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines, racing chariots, Taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars, This could possibly be the best day ever, And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count to one, Jump in and cease the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way, Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day! Hey 8x Let's put our heads together and design a master plan, We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand... We got our mission and suppliers, purple gumballs and desires, A pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle compass, and a camera that wont focus, And canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel here we go! (this is Ferb-tastic) This could possibly be the best day ever, And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count to one, jump in and cease the day, And let's make sure that in every single possible way Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day! (Seriously this is gonna be great day) This could possibly be the best day ever (Today's Gonna be a Great Day) This could possibly be the best day ever (Today's Gonna be a Great Day) Doof 101 Doof: There's 261 days 'til next summer vacation Last Day of Summer Phineas and the cast: There's been 104 days of summer vacation. We've had a lot of fun, and sung a lot of songs. So we think it's time for a big celebration. And it's been a great summer, so we thank you for comin' along! First Winter Vacation Chorus: There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation, Before New Years and school comes to end it. So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations, Is finding a good way to spend it... Phineas: Ahh! Christmas Eve. It was a great idea to climb back into bed this morning. Oh! I almost forgot! Helmets. All set! Let's do this thing. Bowling for Soup and Chorus: Like maybe... Bowling for Soup: 'Turning our beds into dual toboggans, And sliding down a ski jump tower! Building a snowman the size of Colossus, Or giving a Yeti a shower! Chorus: Fa, la, la, la!! Bowling for Soup: Staging a snowball fight, With giant catapults, And snow angels that really fly! Rocking a Christmas carol, Wrapping a present, Or just shoveling snow off the drive! Phineas: Well, they can't all be fun. Bowling for Soup: As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year, So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special! (On the extended edition when Ferb makes the last note, Extended Edition appears under Christmas Vacation.) Second Winter Vacation Bowling for Soup: There's roughly 14 days of winter vacation, that fall between Christmas and New Year's. So the winter-time problem for our generation, is crammin' fun in before the dust clears Like maybe... Building an igloo that looks like a palace, or scale a drift that's 80 feet high. Constructing huge snow cones, that reach to the moon, or making snow angels that fly. Creating Northern Lights, Snowboarding upside-down, or slaloming on your rear-end. Baljeet: That is cold. Bowling for Soup: Cool winter carnivals, good old snowball fights, or ice dancing with your best friends. Buford: Ice dancing? Bowling for Soup: As you can see, there's a whole lot of stuff to do and we're not gonna stall. Phineas: Come on Perry! Bowling for Soup: So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making another winter-themed title sequence! Little League World Series There's limited days left in summer vacation, and we figured out how to spend them, The Little League World Series in Williamsport, PA to try and get on ESPN Like maybe... Hitting a home run, or throwing a Ferb ball, or making the crowd do the wave! Blowing a bubble while stealing a base, Doofenshmirtz: Safe! Or giving Dugout a quick shave! Turning double plays, creating rally caps or eating a hot dog at bat. Doofenshmirtz: Ball 4! Giving base running signs, making a perfect bunt or catching a ball with a hat! Brent Musburger: Amazing! A world-wide pool of teams have come here to play and they're tryin' to win it all! ESPN and Phineas and Ferb are ready to play ball! (X2) Umpire: Play ball! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are taking over the Little League World Series again! Gallery Phineas and Ferb - Opening Original Pitch Phineas and Ferb - Season 2 Opening Theme Song (First Version) Phineas and Ferb - Season 2 Opening Theme Song (Second Version) Phineas and Ferb - Season 3 Opening Theme Song Phineas and Ferb - Season 4 Opening Theme Song Phineas and Ferb - Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day (HQ Theme Song Extended Lyrics) Phineas and Ferb - Opening Halloween Special (2011) Phineas and Ferb - Opening Halloween Special (2013) Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Halloween songs